Better Resolution
by kitty2292
Summary: I am loving the new season, but I was unhappy with the June/Stevie story line in S5E1. I worked this up as how I felt it could have been better resolved between the two women. I have changed a few key details to make things work out "better" and I have fluffed out a few of the scenes. The thought is this would have been weaved into the rest of the episode as it was.
1. Chapter 1

Stevie could feel the ringing in her ears as she slowly pushed herself up. President Dalton was being led out by security and so were the Pakistani and Indian diplomats. She couldn't understand what had happened and there was a terrible pain radiating from her stomach and from her head. The smoke was thick and burning her eyes and there were shards of glass everywhere.

"Oh," the low moan came from just behind her.

"June," Stevie's head was swimming as she gently craned her neck to look around. "June," she said louder as she found the older woman behind her. "June, can you hear me," she asked as she pushed herself back to sit next to her.

"Oh," June's eyes were closed and her face contorted in pure pain as she lay on her right hip. As Stevie pushed herself back the woman's eyes blinked open and she caught sight of the young woman she had the tense interaction with just moments ago. Slowly she brought a shaky hand to the back of her head.

"June," Stevie put a gentle hand on the arm that went to her head. "Can you stand up?"

"I don't know," June answered. The pain in her head was pounding and she was seeing stars all around. Nothing else really seemed to hurt too much but she didn't know if she could walk. She could feel the warm blood at the back of her head; it wasn't a lot but she knew she was bleeding.

"Come on," Stevie put her other hand under June's right arm and pushed her to a sitting position. "You need to try June," she prodded. "I'll help you."

Stevie steadied June as she pushed herself to her feet and tried to pull June to hers. June groaned and tried to hold onto Stevie as the younger woman prodded her to her feet. She felt as though the entire earth were spinning. Stevie could feel the pain in her stomach intensifying and she was suddenly aware that there was blood oozing from a wound there just below her chest. She couldn't stop, she had to get both of them out of there and to someone who could help. She moved to June's right side and forcefully pulled the older woman's arm around her own shoulders. She had to force her other arm around her waist as she fought the swimming pain in her head and the stretching she felt in her stomach wound.

"Come on," Stevie took a shaky step toward the door trying to support June's weight. "You can do it."

June forced out a step and her knees buckled. "Ahh," she groaned as she feared she might hit the floor.

"I've got you," Stevie's grip on her waist tightened as she pulled her toward the door. "You can do this June, come on," Stevie coached.

"Ms. McCord," a Secret Service agent was just beyond the door.

"We need some help here," Stevie choked out as the black smoke began to burn her lungs as her breathing became more and more labored. "She's got a head wound."

"June," Russell's voice was audible from just beyond the door. "Get that woman help now," he barked out.

"I've got you ma'am. It's ok Miss McCord, I've got her," the agent assured Stevie as he took over supporting June's weight. "Gurney," he yelled down the hall as he pulled June into the hallway.

"Stevie," she heard Russell's voice, but she couldn't see him now. "Stevie," she felt his hands grabbing her as she fell forward toward the abyss that was taking over. Suddenly, she felt like she was floating somewhere, totally weightless. "Medic," was the last thing she heard Russell say before there was nothing but calm and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she," Elizabeth was on her feet the moment that she saw the doctor heading toward them.

"Her surgery went very well. We were able to remove the glass and close the wound which is holding nicely."

"Is she going to be ok," Henry prodded.

"She is in recovery now and her prognosis is excellent," the doctor nodded with a smile.

"Oh God," Elizabeth threw her arms around Henry's neck. He returned the embrace and she didn't dare let go for fear that it might mean waking from a dream. "Can we see her," she asked still holding him as tightly as she could.

"Of course," the woman smiled. "I will take you to her room. She is still unconscious from the anesthetic, but it shouldn't be too long. Follow me," she beckoned and headed toward the recovery wing.

"Thank God," Henry was the one to break the embrace as he took his wife's hand to follow after the doctor.

"Here we are," the doctor stopped outside the door. "Please let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Henry nodded as Elizabeth brushed between them into the room.

Elizabeth stopped short before she made it to the bed. Her baby girl was so tiny there. Her face was cut from the glass there were bruises too. She followed the IV line from her arm to the bag and back again. She noticed all the wires that connected her child to various monitors. How could this have happened? Why was this even possible? She was supposed to be there. If she had been there she could have protected her, right? She could feel Henry come up behind her and gently take hold of her arms just below her shoulders. "Henry," she could barely hear her own voice. "Our baby."

"She's ok," Henry whispered, but the crack in his own voice was obvious. "She's going to be ok."

"I was supposed to be there," she said the only thing that she could think of. "I was supposed to be in that room with her. I should have been there," the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"No," Henry tightened his grip. "She is ok. You are ok. We need to focus on that. She is going to be ok."

"Uhhh," the low moan from the bed caused both of them to stop talking and watch as Stevie's eyes opened.

"Hey Baby Girl," Elizabeth cooed gently as the both rushed to the side of the bed. "Hey Baby, how do you feel?"

"Mom," Stevie seemed surprised to see her. "Dad," she murmured with equal surprise and then looked around the room. There was pain coursing through her, but it seemed dull somehow. It took her a minute to realized that it must be from pain medication; she was in a hospital. "I probably look how I feel," she smiled.

"So gorgeous," Elizabeth tried to make light of it and Stevie laughed.

"Oh," she moaned. "Please don't make me laugh," she managed. Her throat was scratchy and her head was still in a fog.

"Sorry sweetheart," Elizabeth frowned. "Can we get you something. How about another pillow? Your shoulders are too low," she moved around the bed to the cupboard.

"Oh, your mom and pillows," Henry gently stroked Stevie's hand. "You know how this goes, you are gonna need a whole bunch."

"I'm ok," Stevie smiled at her mother who had located another pillow.

"Here Henry," Elizabeth handed him the pillow and gently lifted Stevie with the pillow already under her head.

"There we go," Henry stuffed the pillow in place quickly and smoothed it down as Elizabeth gently lowered Stevie back down against it. "How's that," he smiled down at his daughter.

"Better," she conceded groggily.

"See," Elizabeth gently kissed her cheek. "Mom, always knows best."

"How's June," the question escaped from Stevie's lips as her scratchy throat caused her to cough and a wave of pain to wash over her body and a grimace to spread over her face.

"Sip some water baby," Elizabeth held a straw to her lips.

Stevie complied. The water felt wonderful sliding down her throat. Elizabeth took the cup away and she blinked back and forth between her parents. "Is June ok," she asked. "Tell me," she insisted.

"I don't know baby," Elizabeth answered honestly. "I haven't heard."

"Can you find out," there was a desperate need in Stevie's eyes as she grasped one hand of each parent. "Please, I need to know if she's ok."

"Alright," Elizabeth soothed. "I will see if I can find out," she nodded and looked at Henry.

"Do you want me to go," he asked gallantly. He desperately didn't want to leave Stevie's bedside, but he knew that Elizabeth didn't want to either.

"No," Elizabeth managed as she shook her head and squeezed away a tear. "You stay, I'll be right back." She gently kissed Stevie's hair and went out the door. She found Russel just a few feet away pacing. "Russell," she pulled the older man's attention.

"Bess," Russell seemed surprised. "How is Stevie."

Elizabeth sighed heavily with relief. "The doctor says she will be ok," she nodded.

"Thank God," Russell sighed now just as heavily. "Is she awake?"

Elizabeth nodded. "That's why I wanted to find you. She is asking about June."

Russel allowed a sad smile to cross his lips. "The doctor says she will make it. She has a hairline fracture to her skull and they are still pulling shards of glass out of her head and neck," he nodded to the door. "She is still unconscious, but they think all that she will come out of it anytime. I am just waiting until they are though so I can see her; sit with her."

"She's in this room," Elizabeth pointed to the door for confirmation.

"Yeah,' Russell nodded. "Why?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Stevie is here,' she pointed to the next door. "No wonder you were so close."

"Bess," Russell sighed again and gently rubbed his hand over his head where a large bruise was growing darker. "I'm glad that she's ok."

"Me too," Bess nodded. "Do you want to come tell her about June yourself," she asked graciously. "I'm sure she will believe you with no questions asked," Bess smiled.

"You sure you and Henry are ok with that," Russell eyed her cautiously. "I don't want to get into with either of you right now. I don't have the energy."

"Why wouldn't we be ok with it," Bess tilted her head to the side slightly.

"She wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me," he shook his head.

"Russell," Elizabeth frowned. "We don't hold you responsible for terrorists with an RPG. Come on," she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Stevie's door. "Baby," she got her daughter's attention as she entered. "Look who I found."

"Is she dead," a wave of panic set in when Stevie saw Russell in the door way.

"No," Russell answered hurriedly as he crossed the floor to her bed and looked down at her sympathetically. "The doctor said she is going to be ok. She is still unconscious and they are still pulling glass out of her and stitching her up, but they expect her to come around soon. She has a hairline fracture to her skull so she will be here for a while, but she's going to make it."

"Thank God," Stevie visibly relaxed and reached for Russel's hand. "Will you tell me when we can see her. I need to see her," she squeezed his hand gently.

"Stevie," Henry protested. "You can't be out of bed."

"I need to see her," Stevie insisted. "I don't care how." She looked back to Russell. "When you are allowed to see her, you do a video conference on your phone if they won't let me in," she demanded.

"Alright," Russell was uncharacteristically calm and agreeable. "Take it easy kid. We will work something out. I promise," he gently squeezed her hand before placing it back on the bed. "Listen, I'm going to go see how she is doing again," he explained. "I will come back and let you know."

"Good," Stevie gave a stiff nod of her head.

"Carol is going to stop by later. I'm sure she would love to see you too," Russell smiled and headed to the door. "Henry, Bess," he paused with his hand on the door. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Russell," Henry nodded as the other man took his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Russel was finally too tired to continue his journey from one end of the corridor to the other and plopped down in a chair just outside of June's room. The woman had been his secretary for years before Adele had come on board. He felt horrible that he had asked her to come back in Adele's absence and that this had happened to her. He had called the office and arranged for them to get her husband up from Florida to be with her. Even so, Oscar wouldn't be in until the following morning. His head was pounding, but the doctors had assured him that he was fine. The best that he could recollect he had hit it against one of the shelves of the built-in bookcases along the wall when he had been thrown by the blast. He was tired and stressed, but he was beyond grateful that the President had dispatched him here to keep an eye on things. He hated the idea of June being alone right now. A doctor and nurse exited the room and the doctor nodded to indicate Russell could finally go inside.

"Russell," Carol's voice came from a few yards down the hall before he even had a chance to stand.

"Carol," the man was on his feet again and headed for his wife.

"My God Russel, are you ok," she hugged his shoulders and then pushed him away to examine the bruise on his head.

"I'm fine," he frowned. "The doctors told me I would just have a headache for a little while. Take two aspirin and call them never," he permitted a brief smile.

"Not funny," she smiled back even though she was mortified at the joke. "What happened?"

"It was an RPG," he looked around to make sure that no one was listening to their conversation. "Listen, I think that's still classified. Honestly, I haven't seen the news and I have no idea what they have yet. They caught the guys who did it though, so everything is going to be ok."

"What about the President," Carol took a steadying breath.

"He is fine," Russell shook his head. "He barely had a scratch on him. The diplomats were banged up but ok. There were two Secret Service guys who died on the scene. A couple more injured. One civilian, a cameraman died on the table," he paused to take a breath. "Stevie was critical when they brought her in, but it looks like she's going to make it."

"My God," Carol sighed. "What happened to her?"

"She had a piece of glass in her chest that was near her artery," he shook his head. "The surgery took hours," he wiped his face and let out a heavy sigh. "She lost a lot of blood, but she's ok now. Henry and Elizabeth are with her, I told them you might stop in," he nodded toward the door to Stevie's room. "The only other person with any major injury was June."

"Is she going to be ok," Carol asked very concerned. She and June had become friends after she started working for Russell.

"I think so," Russel shrugged. "The doctors seem to think so. She has a hairline skull fracture though, so it's tricky until she wakes up to know for sure. I guess I don't have to tell you that," he smiled.

"I'm sure she will be ok," Carol said hopefully as she pulled his hands into her own and held them to her chest. "I'm so glad you're ok," she murmured.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy," he teased in a whisper and kissed her cheek. "I love you too much for that."

"I love you too," she smiled but gave a scolding look to make sure he knew that he should stop trying to get killed at work. "I want to check on your girls. Is Stevie awake yet?"

"Yeah," Russel nodded and pulled his hands back. "She's been up an hour or so now. I'm going to go in and check on June. If they ask, there hasn't been any change. Stevie has been very concerned."

"Well, June's very nice and so is Stevie. I'm sure they've gotten close over the past week."

"I don't know," Russell frowned. "June gave me the impression that she was very unhappy with her from the beginning but just before this happened too. I don't know, it wasn't really like her. She said that Stevie had an attitude with her and upset her. I don't know he shrugged. And honestly," he sighed. "I don't care. I just want them both ok and I want to know they are ok for myself."

Carol permitted a chuckle. "Alright honey. Keep your pressure in check," she warned. "You go sit with June. I will go in and see Stevie." Russell wasted no time in doing what he was told and Carol watched him disappear into June's room before knocking on the door to Stevie's room.

"Come in," she heard Henry on the other side.

"Hi," she opened the door enough just to poke her head inside. "Mind a visit from another nosey doctor," she grinned.

"Hi Carol," Stevie murmured from the bed. "Come in," she answered quietly.

Carol hugged Elizabeth and Henry before walking up to Stevie's bed and gently taking her hand. "Well, I suppose now you learned, albeit the hard way, that working for Russell can be hazardous to your health," she laughed.

Stevie forced herself to hold down the laugh and only smile. "I suppose so. I'm afraid I might be out of a job now though."

"Why is that," Carol was suddenly very concerned.

"He hates interns," Stevie squeezed Carol's hand gently as another wave of pain rippled over her. "He told me. I saved his life and he gave me a job. Now we're even," she smiled back.

"Don't count him out on you just yet," Carol shook her head. "He likes you whether he says so or not." She gripped Stevie's hand and watched as her eyes drooped slightly. "Hey, do you mind if I nose through your chart while you rest."

"Sure," Stevie smiled and closed her eyes. "Have a ball," she muttered as she began to drift to sleep.

"She's been in and out," Elizabeth whispered as Carol laid Stevie's hand back on the bed and went to the chart. "The doctors said she would be that way from the anesthetic for at least the day.

"That's true," Carol perused the notes on the chart carefully. "She also lost a lot of blood which will make her sleepy. She will be weak for a while I am sure." Carol frowned at the chart. "This was major surgery," she said absent mindedly.

"It took hours," Henry sighed. "I thought I was going to go crazy waiting for it to be over."

"Well," Carol nodded. "I have to say, all her vitals are fabulous for someone who just underwent a six-and-a-half-hour surgery. She's one tough kid," she put the chart back in its place and looked over at Elizabeth and Henry. "Can I do anything for the two of you? Can I get you anything?"

"Thanks Carol," Elizabeth shook her head. "I think we're ok for now," she looked at Henry for confirmation and simply received a nod in the affirmative. "We will have to go home soon. We are going to bring Jason and Allison in tomorrow morning and they are going to spend some time with her while Henry and I are at work," Elizabeth frowned.

"Make sure that the two of you try to get some rest," Carol warned. "Seriously, you will be able to take care of her better if you take care of yourselves."

"How's Russell," Henry asked changing the subject. "That looked like a nasty bruise he had on his head."

"He's stubborn," Carol frowned. "But he assures me that he is fine and he is going to sit with June until she wakes up at least. I told him I would come here first and see Stevie before I went and looked over June's chart too."

"Well," Elizabeth sighed. "Make sure he listens to you about that rest thing too. I don't think he has stopped pacing since I got here at least. I know he is blaming himself about Stevie. Carol, we don't blame him and I'm sure June doesn't either."

"Thanks," she answered sincerely with a sad smile. "I'm sure you're right though. He will feel responsible for both of them being in the room. There's not much any of us will do about that. Look, I'm going to go check on him and June and try to get him to eat. Let me know if you need anything at all ok."

"Thanks Carol," Henry smiled and watched as she walked to the door. "Babe," he looked at Elizabeth when Carol was gone. "Do you want to talk about this," he asked expectantly.

"I don't know how," she shrugged from her chair on the other side of the bed. "How can it be that she isn't even safe at the white house," she breathed in sharply.

"I know," Henry acknowledged her statement. "I know, but babe. I meant do you want to talk about us?"

"Oh," she looked up suddenly. "Yes, but not here. Do you mind if we do it in the car or at home?"

"No," he answered honestly in a voice that signaled his relief.

"I wish I could back up and start over, the day I mean. Maybe the week," Elizabeth sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I want to go back to Lydia handing us Grandma Haddie's Gimlets and not worrying about India not protecting the Muslims there or Stevie nearly dying at work because of white nationalists here."

"Me too," Henry conceded. "Maybe forego the gimlets this time. I wish it was that easy."

"Mom," came a soft murmur from Stevie.

"I'm here baby," Elizabeth popped up from her chair and grabbed her daughter's hand.

"How's June," Stevie's eyes blinked open. "I want to see her."

"She still unconscious baby," Elizabeth shook her head. "Carol went to check on her and Russell a couple minutes ago."

Stevie shook her head and then winced bring her free hand up to the bandage that sat over the stitches in her temple. "I don't care if she's awake. I need to see her mom," Stevie complained.'

"Honey," Henry cut in. "She is going to be ok. I am sure that you can see her tomorrow."

"No," Stevie's voice grew just a bit louder. "I want to see her now. It can't wait."

"Baby, what could possibly be so important," Elizabeth prodded. "What can't wait?"

"I was mean," an errant tear slid down Stevie's cheek. "I said something that I shouldn't have said because she upset me," Stevie frowned. "I was going to apologize after the ceremony. It can't wait. What if she didn't make it? What if she doesn't wake up?"

"Oh baby," Elizabeth gripped her hand tightly. "You are both going to be ok. You will get to talk to her."

"I don't want to wait," Steve shook her head again.

There was a quick knock at the door followed by the doctor entering without waiting for a response. "Hello Ms. McCord. How are you feeling?"

"I need to see June," Stevie answered definitively.

"It's my understanding your friend isn't awake yet," the doctor shook her head. "Besides, you have to be careful of your stitches."

"So put me in a chair and wheel me over," Stevie growled. "This is really important and I don't care if she's awake or not. I need to talk to her."

The doctor looked at her patient's parents and received nothing but looks of confusion and shrugs that signaled they had no idea what was going on or how to talk her out of this notion. The doctor pondered the request again and glanced at the monitors that she was hooked to. "Ok, I can make that happen for a couple minutes, if you promise me that you will come back, let me give you a higher dose of pain medicine and sleep for a couple of hours."

"Done," Stevie gave her nod of agreement. "I'm having some bad pain anyway."

"I'll get a nurse to help me and a chair." The doctor quickly crossed to the door and went out again.

"If I'm going to keep my end of the bargain, the two of you should go home," Stevie smiled at her befuddled parents. "You both have to sleep and something tells me that Mom is going to be really busy tomorrow."

Elizabeth made a move to protest but Henry caught her arm. "Are you sure you're ready for us to go," he asked gently.

"I'm fine Dad. I promise," her smile grew. "You'll be back in the morning, right?"

"Of course," Elizabeth sighed and wrapped her arms around Stevie's shoulders gently. "You call if you need us," she forced out as she made herself let go of her daughter.

"I promise," Stevie nodded.

"We love you," Henry gently kissed her hair and watched as the doctor reappeared with a nurse and a wheel chair. "We will say goodbye to Russell and Carol while you are with June ok?"

"Sure," she nodded as the doctor and nurse helped her to maneuver from the bed to the chair. "Goodnight," she managed through gritted teeth as she felt her head swim and her incision pull as she stood up.

"Five minutes," the doctor warned as her parents left the room. "Not one minute more understood?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Should she really be out of bed," Russel asked as he and Carol joined Elizabeth and Henry in the hallway.

"I am sure they wouldn't allow her if they were concerned about it," Carol assured him.

"She was pretty insistent," Henry explained.

"Seems like maybe her boss is rubbing off on her," Elizabeth teased. "She just couldn't bust in without help."

"Very funny," Russell answered, but he did smile. "More like, she inherited her attitude from her mother."

"How is she Carol?" Henry decided to ignore the banter between Russell and his wife.

"Everything looks good," Carol nodded in satisfaction. "It's just up to June when she is going to wake up. All her scans look good for brain health and function. Aside from the fracture which is painful, she is fine."

"That's a relief," Henry nodded and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth as they watched Stevie through the window.

Stevie looked at the older woman lying in the bed unconscious for a long moment before reaching down and lightly taking her hand. "Hi June," she said quietly. "Everyone made a big deal that you weren't awake yet, but I know you can hear me. Nothing gets by you, right? Listen, I wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I talked to you; I shouldn't have been condescending that way. It wasn't just an accidental choice of word; I did it to try to make you feel the way I felt and that was wrong. Russell talks about you all the time; what a wonderful person you are and how smart you are. He tells me all the time that I need to learn everything I can when I talk to you on the phone or you stop to see him because you are one of the brightest women he knows. He could never have made it without you he tells me. He loves so rarely, but he loves you June. Anyway, I know you're not stuck anywhere. You and your generation broke all the barriers and moved ahead the best way you could so that mine could do what we do and demand what we are able to demand. I respect that. I'm sorry I behaved like a petulant child and I hope you can forgive me, because I need to learn how to be better at doing those things you do." Stevie paused a moment to make sure that June's breathing was still even and relaxed. "But for now, I guess I should tell you. They aren't going to let this dumb, well-connected intern out of here for a while. So you've got to get up and get back to work lady. Otherwise, some other dumb intern is going to serve Russell that Macha instead of decaf and they won't stand a chance. Of course, I suppose you don't like interns either," she thought for a moment. "Russell is going to be down two people on his staff if you stay in here. You can't have that. Russell would be lost without the best Secretary he ever had," she chuckled and immediately regretted it. She didn't say anything more, but sat quietly and held June's hand until the doctor returned and took her back to her own room and her own bed. "See you soon," she cooed as the wheeled her away.

"Hey Stevie," Russell poked his head through the door when the doctor had finished adjusting her medication and left the room. "Can I talk to you a minute before you follow orders and get some sleep?"

Stevie nodded and waved him toward her. "Everything ok?"

"I thought you should know," he was trying for his business voice but there was a slight break in it. "The doctor told me that if June had been on the floor much longer, she could easily have bled to death. She said, seconds make the difference in skull fractures. You saved her life Stevie."

"What," Stevie was sincerely surprised by the news. "It didn't seem so bad when I pulled her up. She didn't look like she was bleeding too bad."

Russell shook his head. "Her scans show all the blood that was just beneath the scalp and it was a lot. They were surprised either one of you made it to your feet at all. They didn't think you would have been able to stand the pain from your chest much less be able to pull someone else up."

"Good thing the McCords are tough," she grinned. "Honestly, I'm just glad she's ok," she shook her head.

"Russell," Carol poked her head in. "I think she is waking up."

"Go," Stevie ordered as a look of relief washed over Russell. "Go and tell her I'm glad she's doing ok."

"Right," Russell patted her shoulder. "And you," he said on the run. "You agreed to sleep, so get to it."

Stevie settle back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She tried to hear what was happening in June's room, but she couldn't hear over the sound of her heart monitor and the nurses talking up and down the hall. She breathed a heavy sigh; she could feel the pain medication beginning to take it's hold. Her pain was almost nonexistent now and she felt like she was floating away again. Her instincts wanted her to fight it but she refused. She adjusted her blankets and eventually let her mind freely drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"June," Russell grabbed her hand from the bed and sat in the chair he had positioned right next to it. "June can you hear me," he instinctively looked to Carol for her thoughts on the situation. He was rewarded with a nod of approval before turning back to his long-time secretary. "June," he repeated her name.

"Russell," June's eyes blinked open and she looked slowly around the room. "Hello Carol," she smiled.

"Hi June," Carol smiled at the end of the bed behind Russell's chair. "How do you feel?"

"Foggy." June looked around the room again before her eyes settled on Russell. "Where's the kid?"

"What," Russell was confused. "What kid?"

"Where's Stevie," June frowned.

"She's next door," Russell gave her a sad smile. "She wanted me to tell you that she's glad you're doing ok."

"I want to see her," she looked at Carol to help with her demand.

"She's sleeping right now," Carol shook her head. "Besides, I think that we better get your doctor in here to check you out now that you're awake. They may want to do another scan," she patted her husband's shoulder.

"Russell," June frowned as Carol headed for the door. "How bad is she?"

"It was a close call," he shook his head. "She was critical and she was in surgery for a long time. But," he let out a sigh of relief. "she is going to be ok."

"Good," June nodded in satisfaction and then instinctively brought her free hand up to rub her head. "Ah," she winced as her hand made contact. "How bad is this nonsense," she growled.

"You have a hairline fracture," Russell held his breath as he waited to see how she would respond.

"I see," she frowned. "Anything else?"

"Some stitches," Russell slowly let out the breath. "Mostly just cuts and bruises other than your head. "Carol will be able to tell you, I think they said twelve stitches."

"You're slipping," she chuckled. "Must be getting old."

"You should talk," he squeezed her hand. "But cut me a little slack huh? It's been one hell of a day."

"Speaking of," she frowned. "Why are you here and not with POTUS?"

"Because he wanted me here," Russell assured her. "Besides, Oscar won't be in until morning; I didn't want to leave you here alone."

"Very thoughtful," the statement was an acknowledgement of fact rather than a heartfelt opinion. "When do you think I will be able to see Stevie?"

"I'm not sure," he shook his head. "Like Carol said, she's sleeping at the moment. The two of you are peas in a pod all of the sudden."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to see her so bad?"

"I wanted to tell her she was right. Nothing gets by me and I don't like interns." She paused long enough to chuckle. "I also wanted to tell her that I'm sorry about what I said to her too; I was doing my job."

"I'm confused," Russell confessed.

"When she was in here just now," June frowned at him. "She wanted to apologize for what happened just before the blast. I have questions about that too by the way."

"You knew she was here," Russell was dumbfounded. "I mean, you could hear her?"

"Of course," she looked at him as though she were looking right through him. "I heard every word. I just couldn't get myself awake enough to answer her when she was here. Now why are we peas in a pod?"

"Stevie nearly pitched a fit the minute she woke up after surgery about knowing how you were and being able to see you," Russell explained. "That is why she is sleeping now. The doctor made her promise that she would rest for a couple hours if she let her come see you. Plus, I think that it took a heck of a lot out of her just to sit up straight and say what was on her mind."

"Well, we know what we want and we intend to get it," she answered as Carol returned with the doctor.

The doctor took her time and examined her carefully. "Well June," she smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I am fine," June answered determinedly. "When can I be released?"

The doctor chuckled. "We are going to keep you here for a few days and monitor your condition. A skull fracture is a very serious matter."

"Well of course," June frowned.

"Ma'am," the doctor felt as though June were being dismissive. "I don't think that you fully appreciate how close you came to dying earlier today."

"I beg your pardon," June's eyes narrowed and she sported a frown that Russell was all too familiar with, the one she had when people made her angry.

"Ma'am," the doctor continued, unfazed by June's reaction. "It can take as little as two minutes for a person to bleed to death from a skull fracture. I have gotten detailed reports from the people who were on the scene today. You were on the floor approximately ninety seconds before Ms. McCord sat you up. With the amount of blood that you lost, it is very likely that you would not have survived much longer if you hadn't been assisted when you were. Seconds really do make the difference in these cases."

"I see," June had not anticipated the news and her expression visibly relaxed. "Russell tells me that I also needed stitches."

"Yes," the doctor sighed. "We had to close one laceration on your neck and another on your right leg. There are eight stitches in your leg and four in your neck. We had to remove quite a bit of glass but most of the lacerations didn't warrant stitches. Please let me know if you feel nauseous or if you have any pain," the doctor nodded and took her leave. "We will do another scan in a couple hours.

"Looks like you still got it," June winked at Russell. "Exactly twelve stitches."

"Well," Carol flopped herself down in a chair on the opposite side of June. "It's good to see that the fact you nearly died doesn't faze you any more than it did Russell when he had his heart attack and actually did die."

"Two things Carol," June smiled. "One, what good will worrying about what might have happened but didn't do for me now? And second, we both had Stevie looking out for us, so what could possibly go wrong?"

Carol shook her head and smiled. "Well, I will admit, Stevie is building herself up a pretty good reputation for saving lives."

"Of course she is," Russell sighed. "She's a McCord."

"Now," June's tone made Russell sit up straight. "I want read in on this whole mess Russell. Who did it? How? Why? The whole nine, spill."

Russell slouched back in his chair. "The President told me he is releasing everything so no secrets," he glanced over at Carol. "It was a group of white nationalists, APF. They managed to find a position where they could conceal an RPG launch at the white house. Same group that bombed that refugee center a couple weeks ago."

"That's horrible," June frowned. "What about the diplomats, was anyone hurt?"

"They are ok," Russell assured her. "The only casualties were two secret service guys and a camera man who died in surgery. You and Stevie were the only critical injuries. I'm not sure how many people had to be admitted here. Just about everyone was treated for minor concussions, bruises, stitches, that sort of thing."

"What about the denuclearization deal," June perked up suddenly. "Is it still going to go through."

"Looks that way," Russell smiled. "Once we convinced India and Pakistan that no one from either side was involved they were willing to still sign the M.O.U. It's going to be a couple days though."

"I suppose that's understandable," she frowned. "Hard to believe that a minute either way and the damage could have been so much worse."

"True," Russell sighed again. "The President and I were out on the patio with the leaders not two minutes before the attack and if we had started on time, they all would have been huddled by his desk directly where the thing hit the building."

"Good thing Secretary McCord was running late," June mused. "Did they catch the guys that did it?"

"They did," Russell confirmed. "They caught them all after a high-speed chase and a shootout. A couple are dead, but the others are alive and they are talking, although not much."

"Good," June closed her eyes to fight off a short feeling of dizziness. "What about Stevie? What happened that she was critical?"

"A piece of glass," Russell shook his head and looked at Carol. "You can probably explain it better."

"The force of the explosion made the glass from the windows like shrapnel," Carol looked at June. "Basically, a piece of glass went into her stomach with so much force that it was lodged in her chest. It was stuck right next to a major artery, it had severed the artery she would have died almost instantly. They wouldn't have been able to do surgery fast enough to repair the damage or even get her to a medic." Carol watched as June's jaw dropped ever so slightly. She was not a woman given to surprise and Carol might have found the fact that she was apparently speechless amusing under different circumstances. "Anyway, they had to perform a really complicated surgery to remove the glass without causing any more damage or hitting the artery. It was long and she is going to be here for a while. She is probably going to have a lot of pain and they are going to have to watch for internal bleeding. She also had to have stitches in her temple area, she has a serious concussion. Again, if whatever caused the blow to the head were just a little harder, she might have died instantly because of where she was hit."

"You didn't tell me that," Russell interjected suddenly.

Carol shrugged. "She is going to be ok. I'm just saying, it was a really close call. It was close for both of you," she turned her attention back to June.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stevie woke up she had nearly forgotten the incident. Her pain was almost nonexistent. But then, as she blinked her eyes open, she saw the bright white walls, the florescent lights, and she could hear the rhythmic beating of the heart monitor. She could feel the bandage on her head and a light ache in her lower chest at the sight of her incision. She felt stiff and groggy as she started to blink around the room and saw June reclining in a wheelchair next to her bed.

"Welcome back kid," June winked at her.

"June," Stevie was surprised to see her there. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sitting here aren't I," she smiled. "When they were bringing me back from my last brain scan, I convinced them to let me sit with you for a while."

"Oh," Stevie worked the remote to sit the bed up higher.

"How do you feel," June asked in a much friendlier tone than Stevie had ever heard her use before.

"Not so bad right now," Stevie smiled. "How about you?"

"Dear, my head is thicker than yours will ever be. I'm just fine. Although, it looks like I will be stuck here for a couple days until they are sure I won't lapse into a coma or a vegetative state apparently."

"I see," Stevie chuckled and grimaced slightly as the motion sent a ripple of pain through her chest.

"What's wrong," June sat up straight in her chair.

"Nothing," Stevie shook her head. "It just hurts to laugh," she sighed. "Not as bad as it did before they gave me more medicine though."

"Sorry," June frowned.

"No worries," Stevie waved her hand dismissively. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this little visit?"

"Well," June sat back in her chair again when she noticed that Stevie had relaxed. "I wanted to tell you that you were right."

"About what," Stevie asked.

June smiled mischeviously. "Nothing gets by me and I do not like interns any more than Russell."

"You heard me," Stevie nodded and had to bite back another chuckle.

"I did," June nodded. "But, I wanted to apologize too. I shouldn't have said what I did to you, but I wanted to explain."

"June, don't worry about it," Stevie shook her head. "I get why I might look entitled and dumb from your perspective."

"That's the thing," June shook her head. "I didn't say those things because I actually thought they were true. I mean, sure your connections make you more valuable than a candidate with no traction, but you are worth more than I implied."

"I don't understand," Stevie frowned.

"Look," June sighed. "I have always said that it was my job to make sure that Russell has and keeps everything he needs to do the best job he can do."

"Ok," Stevie nodded.

"I have only ever pulled the dumb, well-connected intern stunt once before. That intern believed me and she stayed where she was."

"You said Russell didn't have an intern when you were there," Stevie frowned.

"He didn't," June smiled. "I did. I had an intern who had an interview with Vincent Marsh for a policy advising position. I pulled the same crap on her that I said to you."

"What happened," Stevie was genuinely interested in the answer.

"Well," June sighed. "She stayed. She kept getting my coffee and Russell's. Then, I decided to retire and she took my spot. It paid more money and the hours were better."

"Adele," Stevie's jaw fell open.

"Mmmhmm," June nodded. "She got more money and she worked for the white house chief of staff. Plus, there are very seldom times when she gets called in after hours or has to stay too late; far less than a policy advisor anyway."

"And Jay got that job," Stevie pondered what her mother's work might be like now if Jay hadn't been there.

"Right," June nodded. "Russell likes you, and I know that you are capable of so much more than getting coffee and filing paper work. But the thing is Stevie, when your mother gets elected, you are going to be a shoe in for so many of the positions that open up in the transition, especially if you are already there. You will be in demand for your connections, but also because you have already worked there for four or five years and you understand how the place runs and who to go to to get things done. Plus, you will end up making more money in a more prestigious position than some legislative correspondent for a senator who could be out on their ass after the next election."

Stevie looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, "So, you put me down to groom me for a better position making more money?"

June chuckled. "In a way, I suppose that's what I did. But like I said, Russell likes you. He is happy with your work and you take some of the pressure off of him and Adele and that helps balance the office some. So really, I did it for Russell."

"There is one thing that I'm still confused about," Stevie frowned.

"What's that," June asked, fearing that she might be making a mistake by explaining her actions.

"Well," Stevie tilted her head. "When I talked to you just before the attack, you seemed like you were genuinely," she paused a moment to choose her words. "upset by what I said. I mean, I know I said that was my intention but I never thought it would actually work because you're…"

"A hard-ass who isn't fazed by the opinions of mere interns," June smiled.

"Sure," Stevie nodded. "Was that an act too."

June's eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips twitched upward. "No," she shook her head. "I was a little surprised too honestly. I think it is because what you said was obviously well planned out and excellently delivered. I knew that you were worth more than coffee but I didn't realize how much. Most people would have railed the minute I delivered my speech like Adele did," June paused a moment to let that tidbit sink in. "or run to mommy for help. You stood up for yourself, pushed back on your own time, in your own way. You reminded me of me and you stuck the knife right where it counts. I was impressed and that bothered me."

"I don't get it," Stevie shook her head.

"Yes, you descended into a little bit of petty condescending bullshit," June nodded. "But it didn't really come across that way, on the whole. You are lightyears ahead of where I was when I was your age; where I was when I was your mother's age. I have never been called a bitch so eloquently before. I started to wonder whether I had done the right thing in saying what I said to try to get you to stay. I started to wonder if I had sounded as eloquent in my delivery or if I just sounded like a bitter old woman. These are things no one likes to consider and you made me do it. I didn't like it and that's why I took it so personally."

"Wow," Stevie blinked a couple of times, not really knowing what to say. "You have to know just where to stick the knife," she whispered as she closed her eyes and thought back to the speech Russell had given her the day before his heart attack.

"Right," June nodded. "Russel's speech about why you shouldn't go to law school."

"How did you know," Stevie blinked her eyes open.

"Because he gives that speech to everyone who comes calling for a recommendation," she smiled. "He only gives them to the people who don't believe him even after he says that they will learn that."

Stevie shook her head. "I hate it when he's right."

That's the brakes kid," June laughed. "Listen, there was one other thing I wanted to say and then I'll leave you alone."

"What's that?"

"Russel and Carol and the doctor all talked to me and I think that I should probably say thank you."

"For what," Stevie frowned in confusion.

"Apparently you saved my life," June smiled. "Seems I might have bled out if you wouldn't have yanked me off the floor and dragged me out the door."

"Oh," Stevie smiled and nodded remembering the conversation that she and Russel had just before she went to sleep. "I just did my best."

"Well," June sighed and shook her head slowly. "Seems like your best is pretty darn good. You saved Russell when he had a heart attack. Now, you saved my ass and you could have gotten yourself killed trying to boot."

"Just another day at the office," Stevie chuckled. "Carol has always been telling me it was dangerous to work for Russell."

"That might be true, but seriously, I'm very," June thought for a minute. "grateful. I'm not sure that I would have tried very hard to help me if I were in your shoes."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said," she shook her head. "I've never been called a bitch quite so eloquently before. To be honest, I've never felt like such a bitch before either."

"I don't think that," Stevie assured her. "I knew that what you said wasn't personal; I just didn't realize how business it was I suppose."

"Still, my intention was to make you second guess your own worth and I'm not sure that I would go out on a limb to help a person who did that to me."

"You wouldn't have tried to help me if the roles were reversed," Stevie questioned. "That's exactly what you said I did to you."

"I don't know," June shook her head. "I'd like to believe that I would, but if I were on my way to rupturing an artery," she frowned. "I'm not sure that I'd have stuck my neck out."

"Yes you would have," Stevie smiled. "I didn't know I was bleeding to death and I didn't know that you were either. But just because I was mad at you isn't a reason to leave you laying on the floor to die whether I knew it or not."

"Maybe so," June nodded. "Well, all the same. I really appreciate the gesture."

"June, don't worry about it," Stevie shook her head. "Let's just call a truce and be friends," she held out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," June smiled and they shook to seal it. "I better roll on back to my room before the doctor pitches a fit about me being out of bed and keeping you awake. Goodnight Stevie,"

"Goodnight June," she smiled as the older woman wheeled herself out of the room and closed the door behind her. She flipped on the tv and found the news. They were doing a story on the RPG attack. She gently settled herself back against her pillows and listened to the coverage as she lowered the bed and drifted back to sleep.

The End!


End file.
